


Breeding time

by paleale



Category: Original M/M
Genre: Amputation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleale/pseuds/paleale
Summary: I wish I'm a better writer so I could write this lol. Alas, enjoy the iillustration,  saisei.





	Breeding time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saisei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/gifts).



> I wish I'm a better writer so I could write this lol. Alas, enjoy the iillustration, saisei.


End file.
